Fortune of the Bonded
by Satari-Raine
Summary: Both were bonded by destiny, by one another, and that would never change regardless of what may come their way. - Edo, Saiou


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the characters depicted in the story. Proper rights are owned by the respected owners individually.

**Note: **For **Silvermoon**. I hope you like these drabbles!

****_Fortune of the Bonded_  
>by. Satari-Raine<strong>**

* * *

><p>There wasn't much he could've offered at that moment.<p>

A young Saiou stood off to the side, the umbrella in his hand tilted towards Edo, the black canopy standing out in contrast to the dark clouds as the elder youth glanced up and took in the sight of the roaring clouds, rain pouring down. But when he watched Edo drop to his knees, one palm flat against the cold tombstone, Saiou's youthful eyes flashed with sorrow, and the rain was forgotten as he adjusted the umbrella to shield over the grieving child.

Saiou looked on, silent, as the young boy bowed his head, his lips pierced painfully in between flesh and teeth. Rain pounded relentlessly against the canopy, and he found himself unable to hold on as it slammed against the ground. Tracks of water poured down Edo's skin, but Saiou couldn't say for sure if it was rain or tears.

Quietly, gently, he reached out and touched Edo's shoulder, cupping the obsidian suit, ignoring the involuntary flinch from the youth.

He couldn't offer much more than this; he'd be able to in the future, but for now, he could only assume that this right now was enough.

* * *

><p>Edo stared at the burning candle, the soft blue flame flickering on its last breath, giving the room a final glimpse of light before it faded away, leaving Edo in complete and utter darkness. Yawning, the pro shifted in his seat, feet planted firmly on the floor as he stared at the oaken table, watching as the shadows danced over it in a display that made his stomach twirl, but still he retained a stoic expression.<p>

Surely, was this the true result of a power outage, leaving the duelist in a room of darkness and creeping loneliness, empty promised and confused thoughts? Was he only allowed to be haunted with the memories of the dead when night fell, to be assaulted by the promises of false heroes and the crushing realization that heroes may not even real?

_Click_.

Edo glanced up. Eyes squinting as light poured in the room from the doorway, he blinked rapidly as Saiou walked in, giving the prodigy a soft smile before breathing a sigh, and all of the sudden, the room was alight in candles of deep cyan and crimson.

"What were you doing in here, Edo?"

Edo paused, shutting his mouth as he heard the pure curiosity in Saiou's words; surely it was strange for someone like him to be sitting in a shadowed room all alone. Sighing, he figured he'd better respond.

"Just…waiting for the light."

The elder man only smiled knowingly.

Saiou always knew when he was lying anyway.

* * *

><p>Saiou breathed silently, fingers concentrated as he plucked at the strings, filling the white room with a melodious tune, utterly rich in a mournful melody. Edo leaned in the doorway, watching as the harp's strings shook under talented fingers, the fingers of a speaker of truth. As it reached its crescendo, music filling the room with the pouring notes, Edo found himself amused that while he couldn't play an instrument; not that he never tired, but he knew that even if he had that ability, his talent would never reach the peak where Saiou played.<p>

The last note faded away, left hanging in the air on a sorrowful note.

"You know, the music sounds better up close, Edo."

The prodigy smiled, but remained silent. He didn't have to speak for Saiou to understand what he didn't want to say. And all at once, Saiou plucked another string, only this time, the melody changed from sorrow to hope as it cascading against the walls of the spacious room. As he turned, his ears singing in delight as the notes swam through his veins, Edo envied the strings being plucked by masterful hands, knowing full well what it took to be held by them, and also what was the cost for that pleasure.

* * *

><p>He was 'The Hierophant.'<p>

Edo lowered his eyes as he held the card in his hand. So much was expected of him, and so much befell upon him in ways that he never imagined. Glancing up, he met the glowing violet of Saiou's eyes, and Edo couldn't suppress a slight tremor as it danced in his veins, causing his hands to shake.

Reaching out, Saiou grasped them still, hands placed over the tarot in the boy's palms.

"You will win against the boy."

And with that, Edo had no choice other than to save himself by turning away.

He walked down the halls, his footsteps loud as they pounded against the floor in a steady rhythm. In his hand, the card felt heavy, almost as if it was encased in lead, determined to not only weigh in stimulation but also in significance. He glanced down at it as his steps paused, a small shadow peeking out from the corner, tickling his feet.

The tip of the card was crimson.

He frowned, realizing that he had caused the card to slice the tip of Saiou's finger from before when his grip had trembled, effectively causing the card's white sheen to be tainted by red. As he walked away, he realized that it wasn't just the card that was defiled, but also him himself. He was 'The Hierophant.' That was his role, his destiny that Saiou had placed upon him.

And he knew it was a role he would never be able to truly justify for Saiou.

* * *

><p>For once, all was quiet.<p>

Saiou stood alone, glancing out over a balcony at the fading sunset, watching as the night kissed away the evening, bidding it farewell as stars peeked out from the their hiding spots to dance with the moon. Pale hands gripped the railing, tremors lightly rippling through the skin before Saiou sighed, making himself content with now as he watched the sun fall.

Edo paused behind his, fingertips trailing at the base of his hair before his hand slipped up, resting against a clothed shoulder.

"Edo."

'_That tone of uncertainty again.' _"Yeah?"

Saiou remained quiet before turning around, brushing pale fingers over a heated cheek before offering the young protégé a smile. "Are you happy with the future..?" Edo paused at the question, allowing his crystal blue gaze to wander towards the stars before a smile graced his lips. Grasping the elder man's hand, he replied simply, the only way he knew how to comfort this man in front of him, the shaken shell of a transformed being.

It'd be hard, but they'd make it through together.

"Yeah, I am."

* * *

><p><em>Comments and critique are always welcomed.<em>


End file.
